Steadfast
by a. loquita
Summary: Sam is proud of the young woman that Cassandra has become. SJ established


Steadfast

By: a. loquita

Spoilers: insanely mild one (not related to plot in away way) for SGA "Reunion" or any other episode after that one showing what Carter's office looks like on SGA

Rating: K+

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Cassandra Fraiser stepped through the Gate at the SGC and mere seconds later was in a different Gate room. Her team emerged from the event horizon along with her, and then a MALP loaded with supplies came through.

As the Gate shut down behind her, Cassandra looked around with wide eyes. She'd never been to Atlantis before. Of course she'd heard plenty, especially ever since Sam had taken command here months ago. The descriptions hadn't done it justice. Atlantis was spectacular beyond words.

"Cassie!" A smiling Samantha Carter greeted, emerging from her office and hurrying down the stairs.

Cassandra smiled. She hadn't seen Sam in months, well, unless you count over a monitor during their rare cross-galaxy communications. Cassandra was caught in a big hug and squeezed tight by the woman who wasn't quite her mom, or her aunt, and perhaps a little bit of a big sister all rolled into one. It didn't matter what you labeled it, they were family and like any family, capable of embarrassing.

"Colonel Carter," Cassandra groaned, hoping the proper use of her title would remind Sam that they both were at work. Cassandra was simultaneously enjoying the hug and yet well aware that her team, SG-10, were nearby watching this display. "You're crushing me."

Sam gave up a little and leaned back to get a good look. Cassandra was all grown up and yet sometimes all Sam could see was that little girl who clung to her in a missile silo all those years ago. Sam scrutinized the young woman Cassandra had become, bright, capable, beautiful, and of course, very brave. A thought came uninhibited– Janet would be so proud– and for an instant there was a sting. But it passed and Sam grinned at Cassandra.

"I'm allowed," responded Sam, "especially since I haven't seen you in months."

Cassandra's eyes wandered over to her teammates who were very much enjoying this. Cassandra figured Sam probably already knew them, or at least some of them, from Sam's old glory days at the SGC. But it was worth another introduction, if only to try to change the subject.

Cassandra pointed them out as she spoke. "I'd like you to meet Major Brigg, Dr. Luke Parker, and Dr. Rodger Miley."

Sam knew Major Brigg long before he was Cassandra's CO, but had never met the two scientists before. Sam said first, "Major, good to see you again."

"Ma'am," Brigg nodded his head at the decorated Colonel in acknowledgement. He hadn't yet been assigned to the SGC when Cassandra first came to Earth. But he knew enough to know that Cassandra was important to important people. You don't typically get a call from a two star in Washington when a new person is assigned to your team.

Naturally, General O'Neill had made certain that Cassandra was assigned to a team that was headed up by a capable leader with a good track record of bringing his people home, and Brigg was good. SG-10 was also a scientific team, because just like her mom and her idol Sam, Cassandra was both military and a scientist. It helped O'Neill sleep better at night knowing that assigned to this particular team, Cassandra was more likely to be digging in temples than shooting her gun.

Next, Sam turned toward the scientists she'd never met and shook their hands. They, along with Cassandra, were the real reason for being here. Atlantis was having some problems understanding a device very similar to something SG-10 had run across on a mission several months before. McKay and Zelenka– well OK, only Zelenka thought they could use some help.

Upon introduction in the Gate room, Luke and Rodger both eagerly shook Sam's hand. They had heard of Colonel Carter, obviously a woman like her had a reputation that proceeded, but they'd never meet her before.

Rodger, a short round man, looked at Sam with amazement before he spoke. "Did you actually blow up a sun once?" Cassandra rolled her eyes and wondered if she could actually die of embarrassment.

Sam smiled politely, thinking for the hundredth time in her life, 'you know, you blow up one sun…'

Luke shoved Rodger and said to Sam. "Ignore him. We do most of the time."

"It's OK," said Sam. It was as if a screen came down, as if Roger's comment was a reminder of something, and Sam instantly became Colonel Carter before Cassandra's eyes. "Maybe we should get right to work."

It was a strange sight to see. For a large part of her life, Cassandra had seen Sam off base, being carefree, teasing, and laughing. In only rare instances, Cassandra saw a side of Sam that she didn't really know. Sam in command was interesting to say the least.

They sat in the conference room and Drs McKay and Zelenka ran the briefing. Evidently, entering the previously unexplored laboratory had been all it took to turn the device on. They had no idea what it was but it was draining power. Efforts so far to turn it off had proved unsuccessful. Throughout the briefing Cassandra watched Sam. It was incredible to see Sam interrupt and ask questions, to see her bring McKay down a notch, to see people follow her orders.

The briefing ended and they left Sam behind, went down to the lab, and Cassandra set to work along with her team. They worked well together, side by side. There was no ego in any of SG-10, which was good considering McKay was making up for all of them combined.

Brigg was a quiet man. He often kept his distance both figuratively and literally. But of course, that was his job sometimes, to stand aside and let the three scientists do their thing. Brigg was there to stand guard and get his people home. Which he always did. He never said it, but his team knew Brigg would do anything for any one of them. They trusted Brigg. In a situation like the current one however, his skills were pretty useless and he was off doing other things.

Rodger had a PhD in particle physics and a master's degree in chemistry. His decades of academic accomplishments before coming to Area 51 and then later the SGC, were renowned. But he appreciated Cassandra's fresh take on things and always listened to her ideas. He was also enjoying taking the young scientist under his wing, much like he used to enjoy mentoring his fellows and assistants back in his academic days.

Luke was long and lanky. He looked and acted like a young college professor that told you to "Please, call me Luke. Dr. Parker is my father." Which of course, was true. Luke had graduated with honors from MIT but not because his father was head of the school of engineering. It was because Luke was brilliant. He just was so laid back that sometimes it took people years of knowing him before they made that realization.

Cassandra could read Luke's brilliance immediately. In fact, a lot of things about Luke hit her the moment they first met. Like how gorgeous he was, how much he made Cassandra's palms sweat and her stomach flip over. They had settled into an easy friendship, mostly because everyone always found it easy to be friends with Luke. But underneath was an electric charge. In stolen moments alone, when he looked at her, Cassandra got the feeling that Luke felt something too. She hadn't yet worked up the courage to say or do anything about that "something."

After having graduated from the Air Force Academy with a degree in aeronautical engineering and a minor in physics, Cassandra was in Afghanistan for almost a year. When she returned, she applied for the SGC. She got in not just because she was smart, but also because she'd logged a lot of hours in the air in combat situations and had proven herself. She was promoted to First Lieutenant and assigned to SG-10.

Cassandra got into the SGC on her own merit. But her Uncle Jack did have a hand in which team Cassandra was assigned too. Though, Cassandra wouldn't have been surprised if Jack were involved in a lot of things behind the scenes. Like reading her mission reports even though he had bigger more important things to do.

When Landry assigned SG-10 to go to Atlantis, Cassandra's first thought was of Sam and Jack. She was sure one or both of them had been involved in the orders. Cassandra believed this for obvious reasons, Sam missed Cassandra and Jack would do anything to make Sam happy.

But then Landry briefed them about the device found in a lab on Atlantis while a team was exploring the city. The device was eerily similar to something SG-10 had come across before, so the assignment was logical. It made Cassandra second guess, maybe Jack and Sam weren't pulling strings behind the scenes? Which was good. Because the last thing Cassandra wanted was any special treatment.

She'd not even told her team about the fact that her family included a powerful General in Washington and very famous Colonel in the Pegasus Galaxy. Cassandra would have preferred they never found out, but that enthusiastic hug in the Gate room clearly clued them in.

As they worked in the Atlantis lab, Roger asked Cassandra, "So, Colonel Carter…?"

Cassandra sighed. The inevitable questions had begun. Would she get away with being vague? "I've known her for a long time."

"That part was obvious." Luke added, while making a few adjustments to dials. "How? When? Why? Inquiring minds want to know, Cass."

"My Mom…" Cassandra took a breath. "She used to work at the SGC and she knew Colonel Carter. They were friends." It didn't even come close to describing all the ways that Sam meant the world to Cassandra, but even if her explanation was brief, it was truthful.

"Were?" Luke caught the verb tense.

Of course he would, thought Cassandra. She really wasn't prepared to go into all of this.

Rodger noticed the young woman's hands shaking, that was unusual and it caused him to wonder. He said, "Maybe we shouldn't pry, Luke. If Cassandra wants to tell us, she will. If she doesn't, it's not our place to push."

"No, it's OK." Cassandra didn't want them to think that she couldn't trust them or didn't appreciate the way they had accepted her as part of the team. "It's just… my Mom died 4 years ago and it's still sometimes, you know, tough."

Luke's face fell. "Cassie, I'm sorry. I had no idea–"

Cassandra tried to give him a smile. "I know. Not you're fault." Maybe it was worth letting them know a little bit of the Samantha Carter that Cassandra knew. "Sam was there for me, helped get me through it, and that meant a lot."

"So…" Roger looked at Cassandra expectantly. "The good Colonel… does she happen to be single?"

Cassandra laughed. Even though she knew there was a good chance that Roger maybe wasn't even interested, he was possibly only looking for a way to change the subject. Although, it wasn't the first time in Cassandra's life that someone asked her if the stunningly beautiful Samantha Carter was available. Funny that now, after a lot of years of giving a different answer to the question, Cassandra could finally say, "Nope. She's very much taken."

McKay, who had been working quietly nearby, had glanced up during this little exchange. He was now staring at Cassandra. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't quite form the words.

Suddenly, Colonel Sheppard entered the room. "McKay, we've got a mission scheduled." Then Sheppard turned to the rest of the group. "Carter ordered all of you to take a break while McKay's gone. She said to get something to eat and get settled in your quarters. It's a routine mission, we'll have McKay back in a few hours and then you all can get back to…"

Sheppard paused, searched for the right word, then gave up and pointed to the device. "That thing, whatever it is."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Brigg appeared at the doorway to Sam's office. She looked up from her work, "Major."

"Ma'am, you wanted to see me."

"Yes, please, come in and have a seat."

Once he was settled, Sam seemed to waver. "I, ah, this isn't really an official sort of thing. I just wondered how Cassandra has been doing?"

"She's a fine officer and a capable scientist."

Sam smiled. Somehow, she just knew that Brigg would do this with all the formality he could muster. "Yes, Major. I could pull your mission reports and performance reviews of her if I wanted to. I'm asking how do you think she's doing? How is she fitting in with the team? That sort of thing."

Sam and Jack had gone rounds with each other when they found out Cassandra had applied to the SGC. Jack said it was a natural fit. Certainly understandable, since Cassie knew about the Stargate and had a personal history tied strongly to the SGC. Sam thought Cassandra was young and it was too much, too soon. Why Jack could accept it so much more easily than Sam was a mystery, when they both loved her equally, as if she were their own daughter.

In the commander's office on Atlantis, Brigg's eyes glanced over to the picture of a 16-year-old Cassandra in a frame behind Sam's desk. Then back to meet Colonel Carter's eyes.

"Ma'am, I'm her CO, I've read her file. I'm well aware of her connection with you and all of the former members of the original SG-1. Are you asking me to be perfectly objective here?"

"Of course."

"Well…"

In his pause, Sam's heart started to race. They had made a mistake after all. Cassandra was inexperienced. Sam just knew that she and Jack should have sheltered Cassie from all of this. The girl had been through enough already in her young life. Sam should have insisted Jack block Cassandra's approval for the SGC.

Brigg expressed a hint of a smile. "She's great, ma'am," he said. "You've got no reason to be concerned. She works well with Miley and Parker and she's top notch at tactics. Very cool head in combat situations, though we rarely encounter anything. All of us agree she's been a good addition to the team."

Carter was relieved, "Good to hear."

He added, "Though, I personally wouldn't be all that surprised if she ends up on SG-1 one day."

Sam smiled. Jack would have a heart attack if that happened. He was way too happy with Cassandra doing her "sciencey stuff" as Jack liked to say, it was safer.

Now that Sam though about it, what did that say about her? Sam wondered about Jack's constant support of her new command post, which put her behind a desk and rarely out in the field. Did it also feel safer to Jack? Was that partly why he was so willing to handle the separation, even though he'd admitted it bothered him that she was so far way? Sam wouldn't put it past Jack to sacrifice physically being with her if it meant she was safe, alive and well.

Brigg interrupted, "Was there anything else, ma'am?"

"No, that's all."

But as Brigg stood and started to leave, Sam thought of one last thing. It was perhaps the most important thing to say. "Oh, and Major," he turned, and she added a heartfelt, "thanks."

Later that evening, Carter entered the commissary. She spotted Cassandra, Rodger, and Luke having something to eat along with Zelenka.

McKay's mission was taking longer than expected, nothing terrible, just extra work to get the outpost's sensors up and running again. In the interim, the scientists had gone back to working on the mystery device in his absence. But it seemed they were taking a break for dinner.

Sam filled her tray and came over to their table. "Mind if I join?"

Roger grinned, "Not at all, Colonel," and he eagerly made room.

Cassandra elbowed Roger, "Cut it out."

"Well, maybe my charm and wit can win her heart?" Roger said, teasing Cassandra.

"Roger likes you." Cassandra supplied for Sam's sake. "I told him you were taken."

"Ah," Sam looked wearily between the two. They were separated by 30 years but acting as if they were two kids in school together, goofing off when the teacher wasn't looking.

Luke chimed in. "Fun, you might think," he said to Sam. "Until you spend days and days off world with them. Non-stop." Though Luke was being sarcastic, Sam could also tell that Luke wasn't truly annoyed with them. He was leaning back in his chair, a lazy, amused look on his face.

Sam studied three of the four members of SG-10. They interacted well together. Teased each other, but there seemed to be a quality to it, never harsh, never hurtful, just fun. They were relaxed and comfortable. Cassandra seemed happy and that made Sam happy.

Cassandra suddenly giggled over something Roger said and Luke's face changed. No one else was looking at Luke to notice but Sam saw the emotion, raw, just for a flash and then it was carefully put back away. She knew what a look like that meant. She'd seen something similar on a certain commanding officer's face in unguarded moments. Luke had the same secret, apparently.

Sam felt mixed emotions. Part of her was grateful that Luke wasn't military. So that if Cassandra returned those feelings, at least she wouldn't have to go through the same painful years that Sam was forced to endure. But then again, Cassandra was like a daughter, or a niece in the very least. Sam wondered if defense mechanisms should kick in? In Janet's absence, should Sam be the one to wonder and worry who this guy was, and his intentions were?

Nah, Sam decided, that sounded much more like Jack's department. If any guy was willing and able to stand up to a grumpy, old, pissed off General O'Neill demanding answers, well, then that guy would certainly be worthy of Cassandra.

Much like how Jack had always been able to stand up to a grumpy, old, pissed off General Carter. Life, it seemed, went in cycles.

Sam filed the information about Luke away, to ask Cassandra about it when they were alone. Luke turned at one point to Sam, noticing that she had been quiet through most of the dinner discussion.

In a friendly easy way Luke asked, "So, Colonel, I hear you knew Cassandra back in the day? If there's any embarrassing stories you care to share, we're all ears."

"Nice, Luke, real nice." Cassandra countered while meeting Sam's eyes, silently begging Sam not to reveal anything embarrassing.

"Well…" Sam started. They were all interrupted by Sam's earpiece.

"Colonel Carter, you're needed in the Gate room."

"I'm on my way," she replied. "Sorry, duty calls. But this was fun." As Sam got up she added, "Cassie, can you come by my quarters tonight? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"OK," Cassandra said. It didn't sound serious but it peaked her interest.

When Sam got to the Gate room, a wormhole was already established. A technician informed her that General O'Neill was over the communication and as per usual, did she want it put through to her computer in her office?

"Yes, thank you," Sam replied, trying to suppress her smile at the news but failing to do so.

"Hey," Sam said cheerfully as his face appeared on her monitor.

"Hey, yourself," Jack gave her a smile in return. Her long hair was twisted up in a bun but a few wisps fell around her face.

"How are you?" Sam asked.

"Good. Same old. But I hear you have a special visitor these days."

"Yeah," Sam's brow wrinkled slightly. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you?"

"Moi?" Jack asked innocently.

Sam smiled. She was never going to get a straight answer out of him about it. Why did she even bother?

She told him, "Cassie seems to be doing great. Her and her team get along well. I just finished dinner with them and it was fun. Everything's good."

Jack knew that Cassandra doing well was a load off of Carter's mind. He also knew this visit of Cassandra's was going to go a long way in cheering Sam up. Not that Sam was terribly depressed, but she sometimes could be a little blue. She missed home and the people she loved. Jack was still looking for another good reason to get to Atlantis himself again, soon.

"Have they figured out the device?" Jack changed subjects. He had to justify this transmission by talking at least a little business, then pleasure.

"Not yet," she answered.

"And it's still not doing any harm?"

"It's draining our ZPM. Not at an alarming rate, but enough to bring out the best in McKay." The last was said sarcastically.

Jack grimaced in sympathy. "Yeah. But I mean, doing harm..."

Sam knew him well, frighteningly well at times. She knew the thoughts between and around the words. She was probably better at O'Neill's silent communication than anyone. In this case, Jack was asking whether people would start getting sick, or creatures would come through from an alternate dimension, or any other unexpected and potential deadly situation was about to happen.

"No, Sir," replied Sam. She still used his title when someone under her command was in the room. But it was rare when they were alone. She slipped sometimes, especially when they were talking work. "We don't have signs of anything going wrong, in the city or in my people. I think it's got a purpose but likely not a dangerous one."

"SG-10 shut down that other one on P7X-776."

"Yeah, but whatever they did isn't working on this one," she explained.

"Right. But there's you, McKay, and Cassie all in one place. If anyone can get this figured out, you three will do it."

"Oh," Sam added, thinking about Cassandra's team made her remember another bit of news. "Here's an interesting tidbit, I think Dr. Parker has a crush on Cassandra. Not sure yet if she returns it or if they've acted on it."

Jack's expression grew concerned. "That guy? Isn't he like 10 years older than her?"

Sam raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Age difference didn't bother you when it came to me."

"Yes, well, that..." Jack looked as if he'd been trapped. "That's different."

"How?" Sam asked innocently. She was egging him on. Either he'd dig himself a hole with her or with Cassandra. Either way he was in trouble, and he knew it.

"Can we talk about that later?"

Sam let him off the hook, for now. "What do you want to talk about instead?"

He grinned his mischievous grin. "About this fantastic dream I had last night."

"I wasn't wearing any clothes was I?"

Later that night, Cassandra wandered through the halls of Atlantis. She traveled from the lab that held the mysterious device to Sam's private quarters.

Roger had ordered everyone to bed. McKay had protested, of course spouting the exact amount of power down to the decimal point that would be drained from the ZPM in the 8 hours it took everyone to get a good night's sleep. Roger said, in a firm but friendly tone, that his team keeping their strength and wits about them was immeasurable. They were going to get some sleep.

Cassandra was going to get some shut-eye, but first she wanted to see Sam. She wanted to know what needed to be said that couldn't be said in front of everyone else.

Sam opened the door. It was late, enough so that Sam was in pajamas but not late enough that she hadn't shut down her computer yet. The laptop was open on the bed and a cup of tea was on the nightstand.

In the private quarters, Cassandra went to Sam and wrapped her in a hug.

"I thought you didn't want hugs?" Sam questioned.

"I'm an Air Force Officer. I don't want hugs in front of my team. Especially from a superior officer."

"Right," Sam grinned. How many times had she had that same struggle over the years? As she grew up and grew wiser, Sam had let go of a lot of that instinct to prove herself to be more than just a young, female officer. Cassie would learn over time as well.

Cassandra finally drew back and plopped on the bed. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Just want to reiterate that you shouldn't say anything about me and Jack."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you already reminded me before I came. You're becoming forgetful in your old age."

"It was worth repeating. You must have said something to Roger?"

"The guy was going to ask you out, what could I do? I'm not gonna lie Sam, especially to a member of my team. Besides, all I said was that you weren't single."

"OK." Sam was relieved to hear it.

"Why can't anyone know? It's not breaking frat rules."

"It's complicated, Cassie." Which in Sam-speak meant 'I'm not going to talk about it further.'

Cassandra sighed, "Was that all?"

"No," Sam moved the laptop aside and sat down facing her. "How are you doing? I mean, really?"

It was "check in" time apparently. These talks started right after Janet had died and Sam did it on a regular basis. It was every few days in the beginning, now that time had passed it was more like every few weeks or months.

Cassandra said, "I'm good."

"Yeah?" Sam double-checked.

"Sure. I like my team. My job's interesting. Everything is going good."

"Dating anyone?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Sam," she said it like a complaint.

"What? I want you to be happy."

"And I have to be with a guy in order to be happy? This coming from the queen of denial and celibacy for years and years?"

"Hey, watch it." But Sam couldn't help but smile a little too. "Take it from someone who learned a valuable lesson and wants to pass it on to you. I don't want you making the same mistakes I did."

"So, you're saying that if I fall in love with my CO, I should just go for it on the briefing room table right then and there? Frat regs be damned?"

Sam didn't know if she should burst out laughing or blush. Not that they ever did it on the briefing room table. But still, she'd thought about it a few times.

"Not exactly the advice I'm giving you," Sam said, though, she saw an opening here. "What if it wasn't your CO? What about oh, say... Luke?"

Cassandra visibly gulped. "Why would you suggest him?" she squeaked out.

"He's cute, smart, and he obviously likes you."

"Well, sure, but in a friendly teammate kinda way."

"Oh," Sam nodded. "Sorry, my mistake. I thought it was… well, never mind."

"You think that he…" Cassandra asked carefully, "That it's more?"

Sam shrugged. "What do I know about these things? I'm the queen of denial and celibacy for years, remember?"

Cassandra gave Sam a look at her words being thrown back at her. But the seed of something had been planted, and Sam's little suggestion was all it took.

Cassandra said, "I've got to get some sleep. Early morning ahead of me."

"Right," Sam agreed. "Goodnight, Cassie."

"Night, Sam." Cassandra leaned in for another hug. "I've missed you, you know that right? I've missed your hugs."

And there it was, that little comment was the balm that eased Sam's heart. It was the kind of moment that got her through another couple of months on Atlantis, away from her loved ones that she missed so much. Cassandra was happy, she was doing well, and she missed Sam's hugs. All was right for the night in Sam's little corner of the Pegasus Galaxy.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Author's notes: This could be a stand-alone for sure. But if you like the idea of S/J established then you might want to go read "Oasis" and "Still Waters." I guess it's sort of becoming my "people come to visit Carter on Atlantis" series. Which could abbreviate to the roll-off-the-tongue "PCTVCOA" :) The other two stories are in first person and this is in third person, hope that doesn't bug anyone out there. I had no idea that this thread would keep going and if I had maybe I would have planned better :) Thanks for taking the time to read, I appreciate it, I do.


End file.
